Uma aula a três
by Lune Kuruta
Summary: Yaoi lemon, threesome. Ooshirou quer garantir que a primeira vez de Kazuki e Homare seja perfeita... fic de níver para MAHORIN!


**DISCLAIMER: "Starry Sky" pertence à Honeybee, todos os direitos reservados, e não ganho nada com a série. O que é meio óbvio; se me pertencesse, ACHA que teríamos uma Mary-Tsukiko Sue atravancando a vida dos rapazes?**

**SINOPSE: Yaoi lemon, threesome. Ooshirou quer garantir que a primeira vez de Kazuki e Homare seja perfeita... fic de níver para MAHORIN!**

**Nota: Aeeew, primeiro yaoi em português de Starry Sky, Maho-sama! *-* E espero que venham mais u.u' SIM! Levando o yaoi a mares nunca antes navegados... u.u *pose de desbravadora dos fandoms despovoados***

**E além de primeiro yaoi de Starry Sky em português, vai ser a primeira fic completa, pelo que vejo o.o Mas não hoje n.n'' Este é só o primeiro capítulo, vou postar o segundo amanhã n.n *apanha***

**Vamos lá, nos vemos lá embaixo n.n**

* * *

><p><strong>UMA AULA A TRÊS<strong>

**Capítulo I**

******00000**

Era um agradável início de noite e a cozinha do apartamento estava mergulhada em um agradável aroma. Homare suspirou, conferindo o ponto do peixe que cozinhava com ervas. O jantar estava quase pronto.

O taurino sorriu, refletindo sobre tudo o que havia acontecido em sua vida desde que terminara o colegial na Academia Suigetsu...

**00000**

_Excelente aluno, vindo de uma escola de ponta, não fora surpresa pra ninguém sua aprovação em Medicina na conceituadíssima Universidade de Tóquio. Primeiro colocado, orgulho dos pais tradicionais que sonhavam em ver seu filho como um profissional respeitável e bem-sucedido._

_No entanto, se os Kanakubo estavam extasiados, Homare se sentia extremamente inseguro. Como bom taurino, detestava mudanças radicais. Pela primeira vez teria de morar longe de sua família e de seus conhecidos, indo morar sozinho na capital japonesa. Havia conseguido um excelente apartamento nas proximidades do campus, mas teria de dividi-lo com mais dois alunos da Todai. A ideia de viver com desconhecidos e compartilhar sua intimidade o assustava._

_Ao chegar enfim ao apartamento, preferiu usar a própria chave para não incomodar ninguém com a campainha, mesmo não sabendo se alguém já se encontrava no local. _

_- Estou em casa... – Anunciou o jovem, descalçando os sapatos. Reparou que havia mais um par de sapatos na entrada e mordeu o lábio de leve, preocupado e ligeiramente tímido. Já havia alguém ali._

_Observou o apartamento. Era espaçoso, a mobília completa, tal qual no anúncio. Foi carregando sua sóbria bagagem pela sala, reparando que o colega já havia deixado sua "marca" no local – havia uma mochila largada sobre o sofá. Homare suspirou. O colega não parecia tão organizado..._

_Estacou._

_Os olhos dourados pousaram sobre uma mesinha de madeira, sobre a qual um porta-retrato exibia uma foto bastante familiar. Uma foto que também tinha, e sempre manteria à cabeceira de sua cama..._

_Três jovens, lado a lado, sorriam para a câmera. Trajavam becas escuras, sinalizando que haviam acabado de concluir o segundo grau. Era perceptível que os olhos estavam um pouco avermelhados e úmidos, três amigos que se despediam para trilhar os próprios rumos sozinhos._

_E ali, entre os dois melhores amigos, Homare sorria..._

_- Homare!_

_O taurino arregalou os olhos e desviou a atenção do retrato, voltando-se para o dono da voz forte que o chamara. Os mesmos cabelos castanho-claros e arrepiados... os mesmos olhos verdes... e o sorriso confiante de sempre._

_- Kazuki... – A voz de Homare saiu quase em um sussurro._

_- HOMARE! – O ariano avançou em sua direção, puxando-o para um abraço apertado – Eu estava ansioso! Você se atrasou, o seu trem não chegou no horário certo?_

_Homare piscou atordoado._

_- Você sabia que eu viria? Espere aí, você sabia que eu...?_

_- Claro! – Kazuki estufou o peito, orgulhoso – Você já viu algum plano de Kazuki Shiranui dar errado?_

_- Você planejou tudo?_

_- Homare... – Kazuki o abraçou pelo ombro – É claro que todos sabíamos que você passaria de primeira na Todai! Apesar de não termos tido contato durante todas essas semanas, eu sabia que você estaria aqui. E como eu sabia que você iria preferir um apartamento perto da faculdade, corri pra conseguir este aqui, e dei meu jeitinho de fazer... a informação chegar até você._

_Homare o fitou com a boca entreaberta, surpreso com a leitura que o outro fizera de si._

_- Aquele anúncio... então foi você? Mas... mas..._

_- Não precisa se desculpar, Homare, eu sei que você se isolou do mundo pra poder estudar – Kazuki sorriu ao fitar o colega – Se bem conheço você, devia estar apavorado com aquela pressão toda. Só lamentei não poder estar ao seu lado apoiando você..._

_Kazuki alisou o rosto do taurino, que se sentiu corar ante a carícia suave do amigo. Aquela proximidade o deixava um tanto encabulado._

_- E você passou em quê? – A voz do arqueiro era mais um sussurro. Viu o amigo sorrir confiante._

_- Em Administração, é claro! Percebi que tenho uma grande propensão a liderar, desde os tempos de presidente do Grêmio. No comando de uma empresa, com certeza vou conseguir selecionar os melhores e..._

_Homare apenas sorria com os devaneios megalomaníacos de Kazuki. Gostava de vê-lo daquela forma, animado. Estava abrindo a boca para soltar um comentário quando ouviu o barulho de chaves na fechadura e a porta se abriu, revelando o terceiro ocupante do apartamento._

_- Estou em casa... ah, Homare-chan chegou antes de mim... – O ruivo se aproximou com o mesmo sorriso malicioso de sempre, ostentando as mesmas duas tranças e os óculos de nadador sob a franja que sempre ocultavam seus olhos – Ficou ainda mais bonitinho nessas férias... dá até vontade de morder..._

_- Saia de perto do Homare, seu pervertido! – Esbravejou o ariano, arrastando Ooshirou para longe do amigo – Eu já estou me arrependendo de ter contado meus planos pra você!_

_- Você também sabia, Ooshirou?_

_- Quem você acha que fez o folheto de anúncio do apartamento? – Ooshirou sorriu de canto – Pensei em fazer Jornalismo, mas acabei me decidindo por prestar Artes e me especializar em fotografia... – Exibiu sua onipresente câmera fotográfica - E já que também consegui passar na Todai, claro que ia aproveitar pra ficar perto do meu Homare-chan... oh, posso dormir com você?_

_- OOSHIROU!_

_- Calma, Kazuki! – Homare riu – Vocês não mudam, mesmo..._

_Mas não podia negar: estava muito feliz em ter a chance de cuidar novamente daqueles dois malucos..._

**00000**

_Quando foi que aquele sentimento que nutria por Kazuki evoluiu daquela forma? Será que fora a convivência diária naquele apartamento? Ou talvez a "semente" daquele amor já estava ali por mais tempo, apenas esperando o momento certo para desabrochar em sua alma? Não sabia dizer. Tudo o que sabia era que, com o passar das semanas, a proximidade entre os dois – inclusive física – só fazia aumentar. _

_Ao mesmo tempo, aumentavam também os surtos de Kazuki quando Ooshirou assediava o taurino – isso parecia divertir sobremaneira o escorpiano, que gostava de insistir no gesto especialmente quando o ariano estava presente – certa vez, chegara a tentar beijar Homare e quase levara um soco de Kazuki pelo atrevimento. Homare passou a perceber outra coisa curiosa: com o tempo, Kazuki já não mais arrastava o ruivo para longe, mas parecia preferir puxar o taurino para si... _

_Secretamente, Homare gostava muito daqueles momentos de contato entre os dois. E talvez fosse aquela sensação de proteção que suscitara aquele carinho crescente pelo amigo. Carinho este que acabou se tornando amor..._

_Homare nunca havia desejado outro homem. A bem da verdade, sempre estivera muito focado em outras atribulações para pensar em namoros, ainda mais em um colégio exclusivamente masculino. Nada tinha contra a homossexualidade; se bem lembrava, tinha um primo bissexual. No entanto, receava a atitude de seus pais, sempre tão afeitos às tradições. Dessa forma, preferiu ruminar a questão dentro de si._

_Cerca de três meses depois de passarem a viver juntos, Homare já se considerava em um caso platônico. Jamais teria a coragem de confessar seus sentimentos a Kazuki, por mais que sentisse seu rosto enrubescer a cada vez que o mais velho o puxava contra si. Talvez deixasse transparecer seu afeto no chá que preparava todas as noites para o ariano – segundo o próprio Kazuki, parecia mais doce e suave do que nunca._

_Homare não admitiria seus sentimentos sem um estopim. E esse estímulo teria de ser dado pelo próprio Kazuki..._

**00000**

_Não era novidade para os outros dois que Homare detestava festas universitárias. Embora não tivesse a coragem de dizer abertamente, o taurino as achava muito barulhentas, regadas a álcool e libertinagem. Dessa forma, costumava ficar no apartamento, preparando o chá que certamente seus amigos precisariam beber após a noite na esbórnia._

_Naquela noite não havia sido diferente. Eram quatro da manhã quando Homare teve de ajudar Ooshirou e Kazuki a passarem pelo portal do apartamento. O ruivo mal teve forças para tomar o chá reparador; com a ajuda de Homare, arrastou-se até o próprio quarto e apagou na cama. Já Kazuki, um pouco melhor que o escorpiano, largou-se no sofá, sonolento, enquanto o taurino lhe trazia uma xícara quente de chá preto._

_- Parece que Ooshirou passou um pouco da conta..._

_- Aquele idiota foi fazer aposta com um cara lá... nem faço ideia de quanto ele bebeu, tive de arrastar aquele beberrão da festa... – A voz de Kazuki estava um tanto pastosa, mas o ariano ao menos parecia mais consciente. Aceitou o chá e deu um gole decidido – AAH! QUENTE!_

_- Isso é chá, não é cerveja – Repreendeu Homare,sentando-se ao lado do ariano para soprar um pouco o conteúdo da xícara – Deve ser bebido com cuidado._

_- Hunf! Também não precisa me passar um sermão como se eu fosse o culpado..._

_- E não é? – O taurino sorriu – Pelo menos você parece mais desperto... beba mais um pouco, tome um bom banho e vá dormir, são mais de quatro da manhã..._

_Kazuki sorriu para o outro, fazendo-o corar._

_- Sempre cuidando de mim..._

_- É minha função, lembra? – Homare respondeu, suave – Do jeito que você é impulsivo e cabeça-dura, precisa de alguém pra colocar juízo nessa sua cabeça teimosa..._

_- Sou impulsivo mesmo... – Kazuki deu um meio-sorriso, fitando a xícara de chá quase no final – Por exemplo, passou pela minha cabeça te beijar agora, mas acho que você iria se assustar..._

_O mais novo arregalou os olhos, sentindo o rosto arder. Tinha entendido direito?_

_- Você... o quê?_

_- É difícil resistir, sua boca parece tão macia... – Kazuki deu de ombros, depositando a xícara vazia na mesinha de centro e o encarando com o olhar fundo – Acho até que a gente devia namorar, sabia?_

_- Kazuki, eu..._

_- Seria perfeito! – Kazuki alteou a voz, entusiasmado – Você cuida de mim, eu te protejo dos pervertidos de plantão, e posso beijá-lo sempre que eu quiser! Está decidido! Somos namorados, agora! – Com um brilho decidido no olhar._

_- Kazuki, eu nem..._

_O taurino nem pôde contestar. Foi puxado contra o corpo forte do ariano e seus receios foram varridos de sua mente por um beijo intenso, desejoso, com gosto de chá preto._

**00000**

_Havia imaginado que aquele momento tivesse sido fruto da embriaguez do ariano, mas logo na manhã seguinte Kazuki fizera questão de reiterar que estava apaixonado pelo amigo. A partir dali, Homare decidiu permitir a si mesmo desfrutar do que tanto havia desejado em segredo._

_Haviam mantido o namoro em segredo de todos; Homare receava represálias e Kazuki acabou acatando ao desejo do namorado, embora um pouco a contragosto. Apenas Ooshirou fora devidamente informado sobre o relacionamento entre os dois – além de melhor amigo de ambos, Homare tinha certeza de que, se o escorpiano continuasse assediando o taurino como sempre fizera, acabaria se dando mal. _

_De fato, os surtos de ciúme de Kazuki ficaram piores depois que o arqueiro finalmente se tornou "seu", por mais que tentasse disfarçá-los em público. Dessa forma, o ariano achou por bem da saúde do amigo fotógrafo avisá-lo de que o adorável "Homare-chan" agora tinha dono. Ooshirou apenas sorriu misterioso ao saber da novidade; mas, em respeito aos amigos, suas brincadeiras com Homare voltaram a ser mais verbais e menos físicas._

**00000**

Sua mente retornou à cozinha, permitindo que Homare percebesse o próprio rosto corado ao se recordar do princípio do namoro. Fariam seis meses de relacionamento naquela noite, e haviam planejado comemorar a data com um belo jantar a dois, aproveitando o fato de que Ooshirou iria a uma festa de república e os deixaria sozinhos no apartamento que dividiam.

Seis meses de namoro, e jamais haviam passado de beijos e carícias. Sem dúvida, o maior avanço que tiveram foi um pequeno amasso em que haviam chegado a despir as camisas um do outro, na semana anterior, mas Ooshirou chegara bem naquele momento...

Homare mordeu de leve o lábio, incomodado. Sentia que tanto ele quanto Kazuki estavam prontos para darem "um passo a mais" na relação, mas estava um tanto inseguro. Sempre focado em seus próprios objetivos, nunca havia se relacionado com ninguém – aliás, o beijo de Kazuki havia sido seu primeiro! Por mais que quisesse muito ir para a cama com o ariano, não sabia como se comportar. Detestava aquela sensação.

Por mais que Kazuki se mostrasse sempre seguro e confiante, sabia que o namorado também era inexperiente naquele assunto com garotas, ainda mais com outro homem. No fundo, acreditava que tudo daria certo no momento "crítico", e deveria confiar no outro. De uma forma ou de outra, Kazuki sempre sabia o que fazer...

Suas reflexões foram interrompidas por vozes na sala.

- Estou indo! – Anunciou Ooshirou em voz alta, de forma a ser ouvido na cozinha – Juízo vocês dois, hein?

- Olha quem está falando em juízo... – Resmungou Kazuki, que assistia TV na sala.

- Eu mesmo! Sei que você estava louco pra eu sair, só pra você perverter nosso Homare-chan... olhe aí, todo arrumadinho...

- OOSHIROU! – O escorpiano riu, batendo a porta.

Homare riu baixinho. Percebeu a TV sendo desligada e, instantes depois, o corpo perfumado de Kazuki atrás de si.

- O cheiro está ótimo...

- Você também está bem cheiroso... – Homare se aninhou no corpo às suas costas, sentindo o mais velho estremecer de leve com o contato íntimo – Está quase pronto. Vou tomar um banho e me arrumar, está bem?

- Não demore muito... – O ariano pareceu emburrar quando o outro se desvencilhou de seu abraço, mas foi premiado com um beijo suave.

- Volto logo, querido...

Kazuki retornou a sala. O taurino se dirigiu ao próprio quarto, arrepiado de expectativa.

_Vai ser logo..._

**00000**

A porta da loja se abriu, permitindo que um certo rapaz deixasse o estabelecimento rumo à agradável noite de verão. Trazia em mãos uma pequena sacola vermelha, e seu dono sorriu torto ao conferir seu conteúdo.

Somente um idiota não teria percebido toda aquela eletricidade que pairou no ar durante toda aquela semana. Mas, mesmo se fosse tolo o suficiente para não notar os olhares, os rostos corados e a ansiedade palpável, ainda assim lhe restaria um trunfo. Escorpianos farejam sexo.

Tinha certeza de que, por mais que tivessem planejado aquela noite desde que souberam que o ruivo passaria a noite fora, não estavam prontos. Havia muito desejo e pouca malícia naqueles dois, o que seria o prenúncio de uma noite quase desastrosa. Kazuki era engenhoso, mas não infalível; e Homare, por mais inteligente que fosse, certamente era inexperiente nas artes do prazer.

Sorriu, jogando o _flyer_ da festa em uma lixeira próxima enquanto caminhava. Certo, não era todo dia que se tinha uma festa de graça na cidade, mas tinha planos melhores para aquela noite.

Uma festa bem mais... _íntima_.

**00000**

Os restos da mousse de chocolate jaziam na mesinha da sala, mas sequer passara pela cabeça do organizado Homare levar as taças à cozinha. Aliás, o próprio apartamento estava desorganizado. Peças de roupas jaziam pela sala e pelo corredor, formando uma trilha que sinalizava com exatidão o caminho percorrido por seus donos.

E lá estavam eles, sobre a espaçosa cama de Kazuki, aos beijos. Seus corpos nus ardiam, desfrutando do contato mais íntimo que já tiveram. Mais ousado, o ariano se postou em cima do namorado, colocando-se entre suas pernas. Homare gemeu baixinho com o contato íntimo, sentindo o namorado bastante excitado, mas o taurino parecia um pouco tenso. Kazuki se pôs a beijar o pescoço macio de Homare, deleitando-se com o pescoço claro.

- Hum... isso é bom... – Homare sussurrou, alisando os cabelos do ariano com carinho.

- E só estou começando... – Kazuki desceu pelo corpo de Homare em uma trilha de beijos molhados até o mamilo rosado, que sugou de leve. Homare se contraiu um pouco ao sentir algo rijo roçar por sua entrada, mas os lábios de Kazuki em seu mamilo sensível o fez brindá-lo com um gemido mais alto, o corpo se arqueando.

Foi quando o som de um "_click_" trouxe os dois de volta à realidade. O casal olhou para a porta, onde outro rapaz estava. Longos cabelos ruivos, desta vez soltos; os olhos, normalmente escondidos pelos óculos, eram castanho-avermelhados e exibiam um brilho lascivo; o rosto ostentava um sorriso carregado de malícia. Em suas mãos, trazia uma câmera fotográfica.

- Oh, não pensei que fosse fazer tanto barulho... – O recém-chegado adentrou o quarto sem qualquer receio – Mas Homare-chan fica tão lindo excitado que não podia deixar a oportunidade passar...

- OOSHIROU! – Kazuki não sabia se avançava no pescoço do ruivo ou se continuava cobrindo o corpo de _seu_ namorado. No entanto, o choque de ver a atitude tranquila de Ooshirou, sentando-se na beirada da cama perto dos dois, apenas o fez ficar imóvel.

- Tsc, tsc... ainda bem que voltei – Disse o ruivo, alisando os cabelos de um chocado Homare - Você iria machucar o Homare-chan, que feio!

- Eu não...! – Kazuki fez menção de retrucar, mas foi calado com um dedo diante de seus lábios.

- Shhhh! Ia sim. Admita que não sabia o que estava fazendo e que estava prestes a invadir Homare-chan a seco, sem nem prepará-lo antes!

O ariano o olhou com ar de interrogação.

- P-preparar...?

- Tá vendo? – Ooshirou sorriu, alisando o rosto corado do taurino – Se não fosse eu estar aqui, o pobre Homare-chan estaria chorando agora...

- V-você não ia à festa...? – Homare indagou baixinho, morrendo de vergonha pelo flagra.

- Tinha algo melhor pra fazer – O escorpiano respondeu com um sorriso torto – Não queria que a primeira vez de vocês fosse ruim... podem me agradecer depois, queridos...

Kazuki saiu de cima de Homare, indignado.

- Então você quis xeretar e terminar tudo, né, seu pervertido sacana?

Foi pego de surpresa com a risadinha e um dedo se balançando de um lado para o outro diante de si.

- Não quero que parem o que estavam fazendo. Quero só... _ensinar vocês a fazer_...

- Ensinar? E você lá sabe de alguma coisa, seu tarado empata-foda? – Homare corou com os termos do namorado indignado.

- Ah, só vocês mesmo... não desfrutaram de todo o _conhecimento_ que a Suigetsu poderia fornecer? Olhem só...

Sorriu e segurou o queixo do ariano irritadiço e o puxou para si, iniciando um beijo molhado, intenso, _quente_. Kazuki sentiu a raiva se esvair com aquela língua habilidosa estimulando sua boca, sentindo a própria ereção se "animar" ainda mais. Após quase um minuto, Kazuki se afastou para tomar fôlego, desnorteado. Ooshirou se adiantou para Homare, ainda deitado, e o beijou também, embora de forma mais terna e sensual.

- V-você...

- Vou ensinar, mas em troca vou querer brincar também... – Ooshirou se levantou, afastando-se de costas para os dois e começando a se despir com uma displicência _sexy_ – Mas não se preocupe, Kazuki, não vou tirar Homare-chan de você...

O casal perdeu a concentração ao ver o torso definido do outro se revelar aos poucos. A cena parecia surreal. Quando o ruivo se virou novamente para os dois, Homare corou violentamente ao ver a excitação de Ooshirou. O escorpiano notou o constrangimento do mais novo e sorriu.

- Tão bonitinho nosso Homare-chan, todo envergonhadinho... – Procurou algo em meio às roupas e retornou à cama com a sacolinha vermelha – Vamos lá?

Homare engoliu em seco com a expressão maliciosa do outro.

- Tá na hora de ensinar algumas coisinhas bem divertidas pra vocês...

Era para serem dois, mas naquele momento eram três no mesmo quarto. Nus, excitados e prontos para satisfazerem os desejos de seus corpos...

_**Continua...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sim! Parei aqui, Maho-sama! x.x *apanha* Ficou muito grande, então acabei cortando n.n'' Mas amanhã vem... a melhor parte 9.9 Espero que esteja curtindo... n.n<strong>

**Espero que o _flashback _não esteja confuso x.x Eu tava pensando em um PWP, mas achei que precisava ao menos explicar (mais ou menos) como os três foram parar naquela situação n.n'' Talvez um dia escreva algo na Suigetsu mesmo, mas desta vez preferi mais "liberdade", digamos...**

**É isso n.n Mil desculpas pelo atraso, alguns... contratempos (u.u') me impediram de postar no dia... mas tá aqui n.n Feliz aniversário, Maho-sama! Muita paz, muita luz, muita saúde... sucesso e sorte na sua vida! Felicidades sempre!**

**Como eu disse no Twitter, não tô em casa, portanto não vou poder postar o _lemon_ agora... tem uma coisa que eu queria arrumar nele e não será possível fazê-lo aqui x.x Mas hoje à noite (no máximo amanhã), se o FFN continuar colaborando, eu posto, tá? n.n  
><strong>

**_Kissus_ e até a próxima! ^^**


End file.
